Diary Of A Brain Dead Author
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: Well, I promised it... Here it is... What could you POSSIBLY do when it's YOUR turn to watch the X-Babies? AND the lil authors and muses!? Trust me! It's not half as bad as it will be!
1. !st period

This is in diary form and it is also dedicated to Ray and Spark... Ray for giving me the gremlin idea and Spark for giving it to him or so I hear... Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: All the marvel characters belong to, well, Marvel, even though Marvel does a horrible job writing about them..The gremlins belong to Ray... 'cept of course the ones I stole and don't intend to give back. *shuffles feet* But, Ray, the question REALLY is do you WANT them back...? Ok my muses belong pretty much to me... All that said, now lets get on with this already!  
  
Diary of a Brain-dead Author  
  
Wednesday, April 10, 2002, 6:00 A.M  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I wake up early to the sound of thumping and yelling. The gremlins are even spooked so I know it's bad. To make matters worse, Rogue -poofs- in and looks very nervous, wringing her hands and stuttering.  
  
"Uh.. Moonie, Ah... uh.. Ah need a favor... ah" she stammers and I look at her.  
  
"What?" I ask before the door blasts open and I scream bloody murder at the sight my eyes fall upon. Lil' Cyke, Sugah, Wolvie, Shower, Creepy, Sabes and Gumbo. The X-Babies. Except Sabes... Wonder why he was here... Oh god, was it my turn? Please tell me it isn't my turn! Then, I notice a few new ones, they look veeeeeery familiar. Then... Oh... My... God.... They were little author babies and the little muses too! Awwww! I liked the one with the green pig tails and the lil black and green jumper. All the sudden, a bunch of rose petals came falling from the sky and I saw a small blue kitty jump on top of Wolvie. Let's see... I count seven X-Babies and nine or so little authors and muses. One was drowning in a cup of coffee.  
  
***7:45, 1st period, homeroom***  
  
I'd had no choice but to bring the little kids to school. I couldn't leave them at home because we just bought it and my mom probably would freak if she came home to no house. I had no other option so I told them to behave or I'd kill them right on the spot. I walked in the room with the sixteen kids around my legs as my teacher asked, "Wha...? Why are these li-"  
  
"Babysitting cousins, no other choice." I said as lil' Wolvie popped his claws in and out over and over and the tiny version of the muse known as Lylithix gave my teacher a bunch of roses. He just blinked. As I left class, one of my friends approached me. Thank god no one actually read the X-Men comics, saw the cartoon, the movie or knew anything about them. Or so I thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Well thats it... took me a day to post it and it's gonna be off track so...More soon, I'll try to add more everyday or so... REVIEW! My talent is nothing without feedback! Thank you... 


	2. 2nd period

Well, here it is... Chapter two.. Sorry Fuzzyblue, That's what it's like where I spend most of my life.. No X-Men only make-up and basketballs... No writers that I'm aware of either... Scary huh? I actually did hand out comics last week and collect them back... Now people know what X-Men is! And sorry again everybody... REALLY short chapter due to the fact that I don't have to much time on my hands.. Well here we go, 2nd period!  
  
  
  
***8:00, 2nd peroid, geography***  
  
A boy was reading a comic and looking around the corner at my assortment of children. I didn't really pay to much attention to it. As I walked into my geography class with all of the little kids around my ankles, one, I think it was Sparkler, getting a piggy-back from little Sabes, were chattering away. I sighed and sat down and hit my head on the desk. My friend, Rachelle, from earlier was still questioning me.  
  
"What's up with these "kids". One is blue and furry, another has lil metal claws, one is a blue kitten, There's a white haired one and a couple of ones with totally weird hair." I explained and she just tilted her head and blinked.  
  
"Ya know, you like kids and kids like you, right?" I asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Yeeeees?," she said but caught the drift, "Oh no... OH NO! I know what you're up to! NO!" she said and looked at me, ready to kill. I pulled out a comic book and showed her a picture of big Wolvie, big Gambit and big Rogue.  
  
"Ok, the one with the white streak is my muse... MAYBE, just maybe I can get her to bring these two along when she picks these little monsters up... You DO wanna be there if she does, right?" I asked and she agreed. Then I walked to a deserted part of the hallway and called Rogue. She -poofed- in and I told her my demands. She sighed and agreed and went back to whatever she had been doing. I was very content and went back to class to take notes. Little Wolvie was sitting near the teacher and asking questions such as:"Why the *bleep* is the *bleep*in' sky so *bleep*in' blue?" and "If I went to your *bleep*in' boss and *bleep*ed him on his *bleep*in' *bleep*, what the *bleep* would you do?".  
  
I pulled him away and the Creepy one fell from the fan onto Rachelle's head. She glared at me. I sat them all down to play with puzzles and draw and heard the announcement on the loudspeaker: "Will Moonie please report to the office?" I was confused at first then I remembered that our hallways had cameras in them and people don't usually just apper or there would b some questions asked.  
  
"Oh dear." 


End file.
